


pronged collar

by WrldHistory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Collar, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Smut, Tagging sucks, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), ok good enough for now prolly tags to be added l8ter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrldHistory/pseuds/WrldHistory
Summary: Sapnap and Dream weren’t dating. They didn’t like each other that like... that’s what they both thought and told themselves every time they snuck into each others rooms to “experiment”. Their relationship had been going on for months at this point. They weren’t in love, this wasn’t permanent, right? Once they found girlfriends this thing would be over.. it would end.Sapnap gets horny watching a movie with Dream  and dream takes the opportunity to use a recently bought prong collar on his flustered roommate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	pronged collar

Sapnap and Dream weren’t dating. They didn’t like each other that like... that’s what they both thought and told themselves every time they snuck into each others rooms to “experiment”. Their relationship had been going on for months at this point. They weren’t in love, this wasn’t permanent, right? Once they found girlfriends this thing would be over.. it would end.  
Sapnap was bored and scrolling through his laptop as the sun shown through his windows. He and Dream were roommates and had been for a year now. He sat on his bed partly waiting till he saw something interesting yet also waiting for Dream to arrive home from a grocery shopping spree which he opted out of going to instead “edit a video”. In reality he was scrolling though verities of social media’s and even the occasion dating site. Sapnap had girlfriends in the past, not many lasting over a few months. He was optimistic to finding one up until he and Dream hooked up a few times at this point he try’s to convince himself he wants something else, deep down he knows Dream is what he wants. Dream likes George though, that’s the only thought to rack through his mind all the time.  
The front door creaked open to snap Sapnap out of his thought. He closed his laptop and set it aside to get off his bed. Walking into the living room Dream is carrying a few bags of groceries in each hand closing the door behind himself with his foot.  
“ need some help?” Sapnap walked over to grab a few bags from the blonde.  
“Yeah-yeah sure” Dream huffed tired from carrying the groceries up the few Flights of stairs to their apartment. Sapnap grabbed the bags from one hand and carried them to the kitchen island table. Dream joined him and placed the remaining grocery bags on the island. Both the boys took time to organize the grocery’s into the cabinets and fridge. Once Sapnap was done putting a package of meat into the fridge he turned back to grab the last item in the bag which seemed to be a chain? He grabbed the item out of the bag with a careful hand. Holding the item up to recognize the chain as a pronged collar for a large dog. Neither of the two boys owned a dog.  
“Dream what’s this for?” Sapnap turned to show the collar to the other man.  
“Hmmm? Oh I got that for you” Sapnap huffed at the response.  
“What the fuck why?”  
“Don’t act like you wouldn’t like it, mr. I’ll put a shock collar around my neck” Dream mocked the raven haired male. Sapnap scoffed at Dream as he set the collar down onto the counter. 

While at the store Dream had rented a new release movie which him and sapnap decided to watch. They both sat on the couch huddled under a blanket to watch the action packed movie. They both enjoyed actions movies and movies in general usually hanging out to watch a movies at least once a week. Sapnap layed his head on dreams shoulder slowly letting his eyes droop closed. He woke up rather early this morning having a bad dream and not being able to go back to sleep. Sapnap’s eyes sprung open once he heard the lewd noises of a women eliciting from the tv’s speakers. Dream could feel the slight jump of the man next to him.  
“Ha can’t handle a little sex scene sappy?” Dream slightly wheezed out. Sapnap glared at Dream.  
“N-no it was just really loud” Sapnap wasn’t wrong the tv was rather loud. The scene for him seemed to be going on for too long as he slowly felt himself get hard. Hearing the ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ of the women on screen. Is this supposed to be a porno? Sapnap uncomfortably sat next to Dream as his hard on grew. Sapnap’s breath grew labored as he tried to keep composure until it went away or until the movie ended. His efforts didn’t go un-noticed as Dream could easily tell what was going on. Dream un suspiciously rested his hand just above sapnap’s knee, on his lower thigh. When sapnap’s breathe hitched it confirmed the though in dreams mind. Dream teased the younger male by rubbing circles into his thigh. The younger began to get annoyed at dreams movement’s, getting hornier every bit of contact that was so close yet far away.  
“D-Dream...” he spoke barely above a whisper yet it was still heard.  
“Hmm? What was that?” The blonde wore a mischievous smirk as he teased the younger. He moved his hand up sapnap’s thigh getting closer to where sapnap wanted contact the most and he knew that.  
“Dream.. please” Sapnap huffed into dream’s ear as he was pushed to his limit.  
“Please what, you gotta tell me or else I don’t know” he continued to massage his thigh as his breath grew shakier and shakier. Sapnap got annoyed with dreams antics and pulled the blanket off of then to then straddle dreams lap. Sapnap could feel Dream was also hard as he grinded down on him.  
“Ohh-fuck-” Sapnap whimpered out at the friction he finally got. Dream shakily breathed out aswell before gripping sapnap’s hips to stop him.  
“What a bad boy” he scolded the man on top of him.  
“m’sorry” Sapnap mumbles out trying to free his hips.  
“What happens to bad boys?” Dream was the obvious dominant figure in their “relationship”.  
“Punishment” Sapnap answered back quickly.  
“Good boy, now get that collar from the counter, put it on, when I come back you will be back on this couch” Sapnap nodded as he stood up. And uncomfortably walked to the counter. Dream got up and walked to his bedroom disappearing from sapnap’s view. The younger carefully put the collar on and fitted it to himself feeling the prongs lightly dig into his skin. When Dream walked back into the living room Sapnap was nicely sitting on the couch, legs tucked underneath him with the collar resting just below his chin.  
“ what a good boy, you listen so well” the taller leaned down lightly connecting their lips. Sapnap melting into the kiss leaving his mouth open for Dream to explore. Once they pulled away a string of saliva connected them. Dream pushed Sapnap down to lay, back against the couch and head resting on the armrest. Dream sat between sapnap’s legs.  
“Colour?” Dream looked to Sapnap whose eyes were hooded and fully of lust.  
“Green, green.. please dream” Sapnap was tired of holding out, without contact. Dream smiles as he pulled off Sapnap’s shorts and boxers tossing them aside. The youngers erection sprung out standing tall and flushed a light pink.  
“Aww look at my poor boy” he look his pointer finger and dragged it from the base of sapnap’s dick to the tip.  
“Mmmm- Dream please!” Sapnap blurted out wanting more and more contact.  
“Please what? What does my boy want?” Dream continued to circle the tip with his finger.  
“Touch me! please oh god touch me!” He squirmed where he was laying trying to get more of the sweet touch. Dream took his hand away from Sapnap which elicited a whine from the younger. Dream popped open the cap of the lube covering three of his fingers in lube. He brought one finger down to sapnap’s ass and circled the rim. Sapnap instantly bucked his hips which caused Dream to use his other hand to pin down the youngers hips.  
“Don’t be a bad boy now or else you won’t get what you want” Sapnap wined and continued to lay there patently. Dream quickly pushed one finger in all the way.  
“A-Ahhh fuck!” Sapnap shut his eyes from the shock of the intrusion. Dream prodded around inside the other male before pulling his finger back and pushing it in quickly. He quickly found a rhythm of thrusting his finger in and out of the younger.  
“Mmmore p-please” Dream added his second finger once Sapnap tried moving his hips again.  
“Ahhh Dream” Sapnap grabbed onto dreams hair and pulled him into a kiss. Dream continued pumping his fingers into Sapnap while dominating the kiss. Dream took the opportunity to slid his third finger into Sapnap. The moan that was let out was muffled by the kiss. To which dream then moved down to kissing underneath the collar Sapnap wore. Dream painted the youngers neck with purple and blue marks.  
“F-fuck! me dream, god please!” Sapnap huffed out through heavy breath.  
“Being a needy slut isn’t a good look baby” Dream kissed sapnap’s neck one last time before sitting up and taking his fingers out.  
“Turn around” Dream demanded looking down on Sapnap.He sat up then got onto his hands and knees, his ass out and directed towards Dream.  
“Good boy” Dream purred out as he unbuckled his pants and pulled both them and his boxers down just enough to let his erection free.  
“Mmm hurry please” Sapnap craned his head back to look at Dream with needy eyes.  
“Hold on slut” Dream was slowly getting tired of the pressure put on him from the needy boy under him. He opened the lube once again pouring a generous amount on his dick. The dominant male lined his dick up with Sapnap and thrusted all the way in.  
“ OH FUCK DREAM T-THERE RIGHT THER-“ the younger man hiccuped as his eyes rolled back. Dream pulled back out and thrusted back in hammering right into sapnaps prostate.  
“Mmmm-yeah right there fuck!” Sapnap started drooling as his head hung low. Dream leaned down and hooked his finger into the ring of the collar meant for a leash attachment. He lightly pulled on the ring starting to tighten the collar around sapnap’s neck.The younger felt the collar getting tighter and moaned out.  
“Knew you’d like it whore” Dream pounded into sapnap faster while continuing to pull on the collar. Sapnap was now looking ahead of himself being pulled up from the collars pressure. Tears started collecting at the corners of the youngers eyes.  
“Ahhh dream pl-EASE!” Dream wrapped his hand around and started pumping the youngers dick while slowing down his pace of pounding . Sapnap was beginning to see stars from the overwhelming pleasure and restricted air flow. Dream lighten up of the collar letting Sapnap catch his breath again.  
“D-dream I-I’mmmclose, ple-please” Sapnap coughed out.  
“Cum for me, you can come” Dream gave the ‘ok’ which instantly caused Sapnap to come all over the olders hand and the hoodie he continue to wear. Dream took his hand off of Sapnap dick and places it on his hips picking up his pace again. Dream tightened the collar again and pounded into Him faster.  
“A-ah Dream toooo much” Sapnap chocked out as tears crawled down his face from over stimulation.  
“Babe, a little more ok?” Dream huffed out as he continued fucking into Sapnap. He began to actually cry from the overwhelming sensations happening all at once.  
“R-red p-please stop..R-red!” Sapnap cried out with his breath shortened from the collar. Dream quickly stopped and pulled out letting go of the collar.  
“Sappy? Are you ok? Was I too rough?” Dream became worried as the younger man quivered as he coughed and cried.  
“Mmsorry, I’m so sorry” Sapnap cried as he felt bad from safewording. The younger turned around to face the older.  
“No-no it’s ok, it’s my fault. That’s why we have safe words” Dream pulled Sapnap into a hug. He cried a little while calming himself down, clinging onto Dream.  
“Sap are you ok?” Dream was worried for his younger friend as they never had to use safewords before. After a few minutes of calming down.  
“Mmhm I’m sorry it was a little too much” Sapnap looked down and noticed Dream was still hard.  
“That’s ok sappy, I’m sorry I pushed you” dream sighed other now that the younger was ok.  
“C-can I ride you?” Sapnap rested his head in the crook of dreams neck, to hide his tear stained face.  
“ sappy it’s ok, don’t push yourself, I can handle it.” Dream smiles and rubbed the youngers back. Sapnap wrapped an arm around dreams neck and used his other hand line Dream back up with himself. Dream watched as Sapnap worked himself over him. Sapnap bit his lip as he sunk down on Dream.  
“Mmmmm fuck-so good for me ” Dream whispered praises in sapnap’s ear causing the younger to whimper. He grinded on Dream causing it to hit his prostate continuously.  
“Mmmmm” Sapnap moaned while still bring his lip, he then lifted himself up and sunk back down slowly fastening up his pace.  
“Holy shit your so good for me baby, I’m close” Sapnap continued fucking himself on dreams dick. Sapnap let go of his own lip to bite into dreams neck while He filled him up with his cum. Sapnap whined when he lifted up and felt the liquid gloop out of himself.  
“Holy shit you’re so hot” Dream gave tiny kisses along sapnap’s neck while the other rested his head on dreams shoulder, catching his breath. Dream carefully stood up holding the other, guiding the younger to hold on. He carried them to the shower to clean up. Dream set Sapnap down to sit on the counter and took off the remaining clothing he was wearing. Sapnap looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at his neck covered in bruises. Dream noticed sapnap’s smiles and smiles with him while taking the collar off the younger. Dream undressed himself then helped Sapnap to the ground and that both hopped in the shower. 

Snuggled in dreams bed Sapnap could feel dreams steady breath.  
“I love you dream” barly above a whisper, he closed his eyes as he drifted into sleep.  
“ I love you too pandas” He couldn’t tell if Dream actually spoke or if his sleepy state made it up, but while thinking about it he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk writing is boring yet I like doing it sometimes I didn’t proof read or ask anyone to so sorry for spelling mistakes I also don’t speak English amazingly. Request stuff and I’ll probably write it sooner or later I’ll write practically anything except for like scat piss vore things like that :] kudos appreciated


End file.
